Valentine's Day
by ButtonsBows78
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Joan Watson is all alone! Sherlock wants to make her smile again after all her tears that she shed. Cute Joan/Sherlock one-shot! Terrible summary, sorry. First Elementary story so please read and let me know what you think!


**Hello all! So as I am disappointed by the very low number of Elementary fanfics there are, I decided to write one myself! I haven't written a fanfic in a while (I was on a different account) so I'm a little rusty. Anyways, I love Elementary and_ love_ Joan & Sherlock. Well, I hope you like this Valentine's day one-shot! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own zero-nada-nothing. CBS = Elementary and some movie company owns PS I love you. !**

* * *

_...How lucky am I. You made my life, Holly. But I'm just one chapter in yours. There'll be more, I promise. So here it comes, the big one. Don't be afraid to love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it ends. P.S. I will always love you._

As the end credits started rolling, she grabbed a couple more Kleenexes from the box and blew her nose. Looking down at her lap, Joan stared into an almost empty carton of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy. She was going to have to run an extra mile or so tomorrow morning.

Joan got up from the couch, gathered her dirty tissues and threw them into the trash can in the corner of the room. Then she grabbed her Ben and Jerry's and scooped out the last bit of chocolaty goodness.

"You know, you will only get more depressed about your love life –or lack of, I should say –if you watch those kinds of movies," Sherlock stated in his weird, perky enthusiasm.

Joan just grumbled and walked past him, into the kitchen to wash some dishes that had been sitting in the sink since God knows when.

He turned around to face her again and said, "Might I suggest some films in the action/thriller genre? Even though the protagonist seems to always be able to defy physics, they would be a much better choice than whatever you were just watching."

"I was watching that movie because I like it," said Joan, looking up from scrubbing plates.

"You're upset," Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

Joan turned the water off, set the dishes and dish towel down and put her hand on her hip.

"And I'm guessing you're going to tell me why."

"You're upset because you are washing plates instead of being at a big Valentine's Day dinner. You wish you had someone special to spend it with but considering your profession includes accompanying me almost every minute of your day, you were unable to find a suitor. And because you go from one client to another, the past couple Valentine's days, you had to spend with your clients," he explained, without seeming to take a breath between sentences.

Joan looked at Sherlock. He was spot-on. Joan usually prides herself on being a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man to keep her happy. But today, the day of celebrating love, she wished she had someone who would bring her flowers and tell her she's beautiful.

"You win, Sherlock," she said. There was no point in arguing.

Joan went back to washing plates and cups and silverware while Sherlock stood there, staring at the back of her head.

Sherlock was shocked. Joan usually fights back, trying to show him that he can't assume he knows what everyone is thinking or feeling. The way she gave up so easily made him feel bad, sorry, sad. Maybe it would have been better to not say anything.

Sherlock wished he could be the one to make her feel special, to make her feel like she's appreciated and cared for. Her determination, her wit, her strength, her independence; she was different than other women. She was able to stand her ground and she never went down without a fight. She had proven that when she knocked out that guy with Angus. She was a unique character, and she was a character that Sherlock was very drawn to. She was just as smart as him, although in different ways.

Long story short, he admired her.

"Watson, go upstairs and get ready. Your red or black dress that's sitting in your closet will be fine," Sherlock commanded, grabbing her shoulders and escorting her towards the stairs.

"What?" Joan asked, confused.

"You have until I return, which will be approximately 20 minutes. Give or take 5 minutes," Sherlock said and gave Joan a little push up the stairs.

As soon as she was in her room, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Exactly 22 minutes and 17 seconds later, Sherlock stepped back into the brownstone with a bouquet of pink tulips and a brown paper bag.

"Watson! You may come down!" He shouted from the bottom of the steps.

He went to the kitchen, set the flowers down, and started taking the contents out from the paper bag. He had gotten some take-out from their favorite Chinese place. He placed the rice, chicken, noodles, vegetable mix, spicy chicken and egg rolls onto plates.

"I did as told now will you please tell me what -" Joan stopped mid-sentence as she saw Sherlock setting up dinner.

Sherlock turned around to see her standing, mouth open, in her black dress that he told her to wear.

"Watson! …Wow. You look…Beautiful," He said, stumbling on his words.

Her dress was a simple black dress that looked much better on her than it did hanging in her closet. It had thin straps, maybe one inch thick. The front showed a little cleavage, but not much; it was chic and classy. It tightened a little above the waist and then poofed, ending right above her knees. To top it all off, she wore black Christian Louboutin heels. It was perfect on her.

Sherlock grabbed the tulips from the table and handed them to her, nervously.

"These are for you. These were all they had left, sorry."

Joan took the flowers and looked at him, shocked and happy and confused. Joan could tell he was nervous, something Sherlock rarely was.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," she said, flashing him a genuine smile. It was late but her night was beginning to really turn around.

Sherlock pulled out a chair for her and gestured for her to sit down.

Once she was seated he said, "one second," and rushed off to his bedroom.

He came back with a white dress shirt on and a black tie because his four leaf clover t-shirt just didn't seem appropriate.

He sat down, looked at a smiling Joan and said, "I know it's not the big Valentine's dinner that you wanted but…" Sherlock looked down at his plate embarrassed, not knowing what to say.

Joan touched his hand and said, "No, it's wonderful. You didn't have to. Thank you, Sherlock."

They started eating their Chinese, Joan going for some noodles and Sherlock taking an egg roll. They talked, laughed, and Sherlock would spurt off random facts in his quirky way.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sherlock."

"Happy Valentine's day, my dear Watson."

* * *

**For anyone that doesn't know, the movie quoted in the very beginning is PS I love you starring Gerard Butler! 3 **

**I know it's not the best, so constructive criticism is welcome :) Please review! **

**& I hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's day tomorrow :)**


End file.
